ACID and a Vampire
by Trex654321
Summary: A series of attacks have started at Yokai Academy. The victims seem to be attacked by a Vampire. People are starting to point fingers at Moka. Then a new Student arrives at the academy. But, is she the cause or the solution?
1. Prolouge

It was after dark in Yokai academy. A female student walked home from tutoring.  
"Uh, I'll never fail another math test again. Ms. Ririkos insane!" She said. The Girl walked along the path to her dorm. She heard a twig snap in the tree line. She Froze. "Whos there?" She called. Nothing. She shrugged and continued along. 'Probably that damn stalking ice girl.' She thought. 'Creep.' Another twig snapped and turned around.. "Okay. Seriously whos there?! This isnt funny!" Nothing. she saw something dart across the tree line. She was now panicing."Cr-Creepy Ice Girl?" It ran across the pass infront of her and was gone in a second. She screamed and ran as fast as she could towards her dorm. "Help! Somebody Help!" she yelled. it suddenly saw it dart infront of her. She stopped. She was panicing. She couldnt control her breathing. she heard snaps and saw it dart all around her. She spun all around and followed it with her eyes. then it stopped. All was quiet. She looked around. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of releif and turned around. And was paralysed. Standing in front of her was a tall figure with glowing read eyes. She tried to scream but had no control osf her body. The last thing she saw was a pair of white fangs lunge at her, before losing consiousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Tsukune walked to class along the path he usually took. He hadn't slept well the last night. He could have sworn he heard screaming. ' I'm sure it was just a dream.' He thought. It still shook him up though.  
"Hey, Tsukune!" He heard a female voice call. He turned to see Moka running towards him.  
"Oh, morning Moka." He said. She ran up to him.  
"Good morning." She said. "So, are you ready for the test today?" Tsukune sighed.  
"As I'll ever be." He said. "I'm sure you've got it handled though. Your one of the smartest people I know."  
"Ah, thanks Tsukune." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Um, Tsukune?"  
"Yes Moka?"  
"You smell good."  
'Oh Crap. Here it comes.' He thought to himself. She came close to him.  
"Just one bite?" She pleaded. Tsukune was sweating.  
"Ok, just try to control your self, please?" He said.  
"Of course." She said. Moka pulled him closer, and sunk her fangs into hi s neck. He winced in pain, but held in the yelp. After a moment she let him go and he covered up the wound.  
"Thank you, Tsukune!" She said. "It was delicious!"  
"Heh, no problem Moka..." He said, feeling, well, drained. Suddenly, Tsukune felt his face smothered by breasts, belonging to Kurumu. Moka jumped back.  
"Hey Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled. "How's my future husband this morning?"  
"Well half drained of blood, and currently suffocating, but other wise fine!" He said muffled. Yukari ran up to the trio.  
"Hey Tit Zilla! Let him go! Your killing him!" Yukari exclaimed. Kurumu gasped, and let him go. Tsukune fell to the ground gasping for breath.  
"Sorry, Tsukune!" She said.  
"Kurumu, you have to know when to hold back around Tsukune!" Moka said.  
"Says the women who's almost killed him on multiple occasions because of her blood cravings!" Kurumu yelled. Moka blushed.  
"I'm sorry! I just can't help it!" She said. Tsukune stood up.  
"Girls its fine. I'm used too it." He said. "So, you guys have any idea what we're gonna do for the Newspaper club this week?"  
"Well what about those girls who were attacked?" Kurumu asked.  
"Attacked?"  
"You haven't heard? Three girls have been found unconscious. All of them the same deal. Wondering around after dark, and they have two fang marks on their neck... Like from a Vampire." They all turned to Moka.  
"It wasn't me! I'd never take blood with out asking!" She yelled.  
"We know it wasn't you Moka," Tsukune said, "We trust you, right girls."  
"It could never be my beautiful Moka, she's way to nice to do such a thing!" Yukari said. Kurumu shrugged.  
"I don't know, you have been looking rather hungry lately." She said. A golden wash tub landed on her head and she fell over.  
"She means she trusts you." Yukari said with a smile.  
"Well, we'll have to look into it more." Tsukune said. "For now let's just get to class." Kurumu stood up.  
"Brat." She growled at Yukari. They walked up the path to class, unaware of the large bat watching them in a tree. Its tall ears twitched. As soon as it was sure their conversation was over, it dropped out of the tree, and flew to its masters lair.


	3. Chapter 2

The bell chimed, signaling class to start. Tsukune sat in his usual seat. He noticed Mizure climb in through the window.

"Mizure, what the hell are you doin?" He asked. She looked at him with her usual cold stare.

" I was running late so I decided to take a short cut." She said. Tsukune sighed. Mizure climbed into her seat just as Ms. Nekonome hurried into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I had some last minute paper work to do for our new student!" She said excitedly. 'New Student?' Tsukune thought.

"Shes an exchange student from America!" said. "Ellen, dear, come on in!" The classroom door opened, and a tall, cute girl walked in. Her hair was long, wavy and black as night. She was smiling nervously, reaveling 4 fangs, 2 on each side of her upper jaw. But, by far her most striking feature was her grey, lifeless eyes.

"Hi..." She said. "My name is Ellen Vespila."

All the boys in the room started conversing to one another.

"Wow, look at her."

"Damn her boobs are just as big as Kumurus!"

"Holy Crap, Shes got the dead eyes of a Shark!"

"Why don't you take the open seat behind Moka back there." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Um, Sure. Thank you." Ellen said. She walked down the last isle of desks, and locked eyes with Mizure. She gasped and stared at her for a second, before hurrying back to the seat behind Moka.

'That was weird.' Mizure thought. Ellen sat down, and Moka turned to her.

"Hi. I'm Moka." She said. "Welcome to Yokai!"

"Oh, thank you." Ellen replyed smiling. Ms. Nekonome walked to the chalk board.

"Ok, class. Lets continue where we left off yesterday..." She said and began the lesson. A few minutes into the lesson, Moka noticed a high pitched noise. It suddenly became more intense. It was like a pulsing ringing. She looked around, and noticed some of the other students seemed to be reacting to it. Even Ms. Nekonome seemed to be trying to ignore it. Moka turned to Ellen. Her eyes were closed, but it felt like she was staring at her. Almost like she was looking through her. Ellen opened her eyes, and noticed Moka looking at her. She gasped and the ringing stopped.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"Um, nothing. I just... nevermind." Moka turned back to the board and took notes. She looked at Tsukune. He didn't seem to notice the noise. Nor did most of the other students. 'Their hearing must not be atuned for it. But was Ellen making it? ' she thought. 'If she was, why?'

Ellen looked at Moka, but turned her attention to Mizure. She stared at her, and smiled.

'What cold eyes you have... ' Ellen thought, 'Just like mine...' She giggled slightly. Her eyes snapped wide, and she turned to the window. 'Someones watching...' She stared out the window until Ms. Nekonome called her attention.

"Ellen? Is every thing alright?" She asked.

"Huh?" Ellen replyed. "Uh, Yes Ms. Nekonome. Everythings fine." She looked out the window again. The feeling was gone. She quietly snared, and got to work.


End file.
